


Kintsugi

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, In the cyber future condoms glow in the dark because why not, M/M, More tags to be added, Smut, Very OOC, its more like an original story influenced heavily by cp2077 and including its characters, public handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: As a philosophy, Kintsugi is the Japanese art that rests breakage and repair as something to be celebrated, adding to the history: instead of something to be disguised and forgotten.One night, V pushes his luck too far. A dark alley. A stranger. And a drunken promise. V will get far more than he bargained for.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trauma_Team_International](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trauma_Team_International/gifts).



> Yo, I’m back with another new fic because why not. Im still working on my others I promise! I’ll be back on track hopefully over the next few days. 
> 
> I wrote this story with a friend who has such great ideas that I hopefully was able to write into a fic. Featuring their OC and my own V. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: As I have only a basic understanding of the Cyberpunk 2020/ 2077 world, please take all things in this story with a pinch of salt. It’s just a bit of fun to keep us occupied until the release of the game.  
> Some characters may act ‘out of character’ but we’re all here just to have a good time.
> 
> (Also added this to the original work category because it kinda crosses over into that! Heavily inspired by Cyberpunk 2020/77 and all characters from that obviously bong to cdpr)

The night sky was gloomy but the streets were bright with the neon from stores, bars and clubs. However none of that brightness reached the dark alleyway behind one of the more seedy bars. The ground ran wet with old rainwater, stale piss and general grime. The bins from the stores were overflowing and foul, but probably more importantly - no one went down there unless they had a death wish. 

As it seemed, that’s just where V managed to find himself, pinned against the wall of said alley with a thick arm against his throat. “Ya gonna fuckin pay up or what?!” The thug spat in his face. V had really fucked up this time. Seeing a quick win earlier, V had decided to take part in an illegal poker game. He didn’t exactly know how to play but he knew how to cheat. Would have gotten away with it too but the other guy just couldn’t walk away. 

“I’d say ‘or what’?” V tried to keep his calm but the alcohol in his system wasn’t helping. He attempted to move but it was getting increasingly difficult with the more pressure being applied on his neck.

“Ya getting cocky with me kid!?” The thug slammed V against the wall hard, making his vision just that much more fuzzy. “I should teach ya to watch that fuckin mouth of yours?” With that, the thug threw V against the damp ground. 

Taking the brief moment to take in a few deep breaths, V quickly tried to stand up but a boot to his stomach soon stopped him. Winded slightly, V grasped his stomach as he rolled onto his back. The cloud in his mind wasn’t exactly ideal when trying to win a fight but V had to think of something fast if he was planning on seeing the morning. 

“How ‘bout you just pay up now sunshine,” the thug stood over V menacingly and crouched down. “Or we could come to some other arrangement?” He looked down at V with a dirty snarl. 

V knew what the guy was insinuating, the thug’s gaze over his body was gross but it gave V the chance to attack. He quickly lifted his right hand up in a fist and punched the guys crotch straight on. It was a low blow but V needed to get free. He’d left his pistol at home that night, not usually one to take it on drinking trips. 

The thug stumbled and shouted a curse, cradling his crotch as he tried to recover. “Ya fuckin bitch!” The commotion has attracted the attention of the thugs lackeys, great. Two more men burst through the rear door of the bar and assisted their boss. “I’m fine ya idiot,” the thug swatted at his fussing friend, “just get the money from ‘im and we can get the fuck outta here.”

V scrambled to get up quick but his head was clouded and his movements were slow. He managed to get to his feet but had to duck quickly to avoid a vicious right-hook. “Hey now fellas,” he ducked behind the thug and held his hands up in surrender, “I’m sure w-we can come to some kind of agreement!” V didn’t account for the first guy to recover as he backed into him. Spinning around quick V couldn’t quite stop the punch that connected with his jaw. 

The situation wasn’t looking good and V was starting to panic slightly, he should be able to do this but his drunk mind was preventing that. He managed to get a few good punches in, but too soon V was on the ground protecting his head from the incoming attacks from the three thugs. 

V was trying to think of anything that could get him out of this mess but he was drawing blanks. His shitty life flashed before his eyes. Surely this wouldn’t be his end: getting beaten to death in a puddle of stale piss and his own blood. This ought to teach him not to drink too much when cheating at poker games. He needed some kind of miracle if he was going to get out of this alive. 

Suddenly, V heard a thump on the ground next to him. Confused when the attacks stopped and he heard some more raised voices. “Who the fuck are you?!” One of the thugs was shouting. V lowered his arms and saw one of the lackeys laying on his back knocked out cold. What? What was going on? Realising that he shouldn’t be questioning the whys so much V tried to get to his feet once more so he could escape. Looking at the entrance of the alley, V attempted to make his escape but his vision went blurry and his legs gave out. He tried to stay awake but that was a losing battle.

=====

“Hey, you dead?” 

Someone was nudging V’s boot. The side of his face felt damp. His head was also pounding. As the world slowly came back to V he tried to sit up. Patting his chest pockets clumsily he knew those thugs had taken his money. Shit. 

“You alright?” The smooth voice was aimed at V and it held a tone of curious concern. 

But V wasn’t interested. “Fuck off, you already took my money,” he swatted an arm in the general direction of where the voice was coming from, using the other to hold his head. Grumbling, V tried to stand up but lost his balance. 

“Whoah there,” the stranger caught V before he could fall again and leant him against the wall. “That any way to speak to the guy that just saved you?” 

“I coulda handled it,” V wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw a smear of red, must have split his lip again. Deep down though V knew he couldn’t have, but he wasn’t gonna let this guy know that. Looking up to see his ‘rescuer’, V took a moment to focus but when he did he finally got a good look at this guy, he was a couple of inches taller for starters. Despite the low light in the alley, V didn’t miss the blue shimmer of his eyes, so this guy had cyberware, that was cool. His blond hair was shaved at the sides and what V really noticed was a long scar, going diagonally over his right eye and down his cheek. So this guy got into fights often then? V’s head was fuzzy, but he tried pushing away from the wall to leave but was stopped by the blood rush. 

“Shit, which...which way did the fuckers go?” V needed to teach them a lesson, once he knew where they went he could get his cash back. He was going to use that money for some new cyberware and now his plans were ruined.

“They dragged their buddy away after I knocked him out,” the stranger steadied V again and leant him back against the wall, not really answering V’s question. “I’m not exactly running a charity here,” the stranger stepped back a bit and crossed his arms. So that’s why he wasn’t leaving V alone, he was waiting for payment.

That got V’s attention, “huh?” He met the gaze of the stranger, trying to work out if he was being serious or not. This guy looked pretty serious. V didn’t exactly have the cash for that after those thugs took back what was theirs, not that he would hand it over if he had it. This guy didn’t even try and stop the thugs from taking his money! However V noticed the way that the strangers eyes dipped down slightly, and despite V’s drunk state he could tell this guy was pretty handsome. “Mah-maybe I could pay you back some other way?” V slurred as he slumped against the stranger, putting his hand on their shoulder for support while his other hand slid down their body. His mind wasn’t exactly clear but he knew people like this guy took alternative payments. Besides, V couldn’t go home after such a shit-show, a bit of fun with this stranger should make up for it. 

“Nope,” the stranger quickly removed V’s hand and slung it over his shoulder, “how about I get you home and you can owe me a few beers huh?” 

V let himself be supported but he pretended not to be happy about it, “fine fine, ya gonna take me t-to bed too, Hero?” He’d agree to any payment at this point if it meant that he could just go home and clear this fog from his head. As they stumbled out of the alley, V looked over at his ‘saviour’ and noticed the tattoos across the man’s neck, he was definitely a looker. Maybe if V wasn’t so drunk he could bed him properly. The question, however, was ignored completely by the taller man.

When asked, V mumbled his address, not really bothering too much about whether he should be giving that information so freely, but at this point he was too fucked up to care. The walk home was a struggle, mostly for the stranger, V allowed himself to be supported/ dragged. They didn’t encounter anymore trouble on the venture back, just had to deal with V spewing his stomach contents on himself, the stranger, and the pavement. Eventually they arrived outside of V’s run down apartment and the stranger leant a drunken and beaten V against the wall. 

Got to give the stranger some credit, he managed to keep his cool having to deal with the mess that was V, “Ok where are your keys?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” V moved away from the wall slightly, “why don’t you try and fi-find them?” He leant against the handsome stranger and tried to act enticing. Although that was near impossible as he was covered with dried blood and vomit and alley grime - couldn’t exactly knock a guy for trying though.

Sighing and realising that V wouldn’t be much help, the stranger pat down V’s pockets, earning him some interesting sounds from the man. He eventually found the keys and pushed V away so he had access to the door. 

“Sorry it’s su-such a shit hole,” V stumbled through the door and caught himself on the strangers sleeve, “wasn’t expecting company.” His grip loosened and his hands wondered over the solid body beside him. 

V’s place was small consisting of a single open planned room and a small bathroom of to the side. The room smelt of stale smoke and damp. It was obvious to the stranger that V didn’t spend much time here, it was messy and there wasn’t many (if any) personal belongings, just a place to stop between jobs. 

Guiding V towards the bed with an arm around his waist, the stranger gently lowered him down, trying to avoid his grabbing hands. “You’re not going to j-join me?” V’s words were aimed at the helpful stranger but his vision was getting blurry again. 

“No. You have a first aid kit?” The stranger couldn’t exactly leave this guy in his current state, it just wasn’t in his nature. He stood up straight and looked around the chaotic room, half expecting to see a kit just sitting out in the open.

“Why? Ya gonna-,” whatever V was going to say was lost as he passed out for the second time that night, leaving the stranger standing awkwardly in his apartment.


	2. Debts Owed, Debts Repaid

It was about midday when V finally woke up. He felt fine until he decided to move. A heavy pounding in his head stopped him in his tracks. Shit he had really overdone it last night. Looking down he saw he was still fully clothed, except his jacket had been removed, so that means he could rule out getting freaky last night. His current clothes stank though, a mixture of dried vomit, booze and general grime: not the nicest combination. Deciding that he had to get showered and get out of the apartment, V slowly sat up. Pain shot through his body, he must have gotten into a fight which only added to his hangover - but he was drawing a blank on what had actually happened. 

Sighing as he held his head in his hands, V got himself together enough to stand and make his way to the small bathroom. His whole body was aching but he knew a hot shower would help ease most of it. As he turned the shower on to warm up, he looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a bit unexpected, someone had patched him up. A few band aids on his cheek and forehead and a couple on his arms. It even looked like his face had been wiped with a damp cloth, judging by the feint smears left behind. So someone must have brought him home last night, unless he stumbled into a street clinic? Whatever, he was home now and that’s all he cared about. He quickly shed his clothes and saw a few bruises but they would heal. 

A heavy clunk came from the shower and the water stopped, but V just hit the wall next to the controls and the water continued as normal. Grumbling slightly, V stepped under the hot spray. Feeling the warm water do it’s work, he let himself enjoy the heat for a few minutes. 

He got out and used the towel to dry off. Trying to see a silver lining, V was pleased he didn’t break a bone, that would be costly to fix. Leaving the towel behind, V made his way over to his wardrobe. The fight he must have gotten into had left him aching but it wasn’t too much he couldn’t move, the only real hinderance was his banging headache. He found a fresh change of clothes and changed his bandaids. Thinking that he should probably eat something before he leaves, V dug through his small kitchen to find a bag of chips he knew he had.

Successfully finding it, V leant against the counter as he munched away. He was enjoying the small moment of peace when he noticed a note left on his kitchen table. As he kept eating V picked it up. The writing was neat and simply said:

‘Don’t forget those drinks you owe me.  
\- Gunnar’

Underneath was tomorrow’s date and an address for a bar in a nicer part of the district. Not usually V’s scene but he didn’t have any other plans so he may as well right? Eh, he’d think about that later, right now he had to meet up with Jackie. Stuffing the note into his pocket and quickly finishing off his bag of chips, V exited his apartment to meet with his friend and earn some eddies.

The rest of the day went by without anything major happening, they completed a few jobs, shared a few drinks and Jackie only teased V a little about his drunken night prior. They parted ways on good terms and V returned to his home. 

The next morning, V thought about that note, he never usually called the numbers that were left for him, vowing to himself that he wouldn’t mess around with the same guy twice. But this time there was no number. Just a location and a promise for drinks that V had apparently made. The guy who left it must want what V didn’t given him last time, but V was honestly struggling to try and picture anything from that night. He remembered the poker game and bits of the fight and that was it. The rest was blank. 

Maybe if V got there early he could try and get someone’s tab info and put the drinks on that instead of paying. Then he could see if this guy was cute or not and decide then. Yeah, that sounded like a solid plan to V, so he freshened up and headed out. 

=====

The location on the note led V to a spot a bit out of his comfort zone. There sure were a lot more corpos milling about but not enough that V was worried. The entrance to the bar was a lot cleaner too and featured a lot more newer tech as well some hefty security. Shrugging, he entered with a nod towards the bouncer. Best case scenario would be he’d get drinks and get laid. Worst case, it’s some elaborate scam to get money from him? Eh, V wasn’t one to think too much about the consequences.

Entering the bar like he owned the place he was impressed with what he saw. All the surfaces were clean and metallic plus the under-glow of neon was a nice touch. V quickly scanned the room but he couldn’t see anyone looking over in his direction, so he assumed that meant the guy he was meeting wasn’t here yet. It was still a bit too early in the evening for the place to be busy so V took a seat at the bar. There was a couple sitting at the far end far too involved with each other to notice anyone else, a guy hunched over a glass down the other end and the monitor above the bar itself was displaying the latest boxing match.

“Hey hey, barkeep,” V got the bartenders attention in not the politest way. “What do you offer in the term of discounts?” He leant forward and put on his winning smile.

“Look kid, if you are asking for discounts this is not the place for you,” she walked away back down the bar to serve another patron. 

“Hmpf,” V screwed his face up as he spun around on his seat. He looked around to try and see if there was someone who’s tab he could try and borrow but there didn’t seem to be anyone who fit the bill. This wasn’t the kind of place where people had a tab. It probably didn’t help that V couldn’t even remember what this ‘Gunnar’ guy even looked like, but he assumed that if he showed he would be the one to make himself known. 

“Hey there,” the guy who was hunched over his glass earlier was now leaning against the bar next to V, he looked only a few years older than him.

“I’m waiting for someone,” V waved in the guys direction, he was here to settle a debt and then he could go home. He turned to look at who had approached him when he realised he hadn’t left. V was about to tell this guy to go away but he had to double take, a tough guy with a mean scar, no harm in entertaining himself while he was waiting right? “Actually, you could buy me a drink while I wait,” V spun around on the stool again, a charming smirk on his face.

“Oh, can I now?” The guy took the seat next to V and made a gesture towards the bartender. “Aren’t you waiting for someone?” Two glasses of whiskey were placed in front of the pair. 

“Ehhhh, he ain’t here yet so,” V shrugged as he downed the drink. Slamming the now empty glass down, V wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning back to his new friend, “name’s V by the way.”

“Hmm,” the stranger swirled the drink around his glass, looking at the amber liquid.

“Y’know,” V leant over and tilted his head so he was looking at the stranger’s face, “this is the part where you tell me your name?”

The stranger met V’s gaze and smiled, “my name is Gunnar.” The stranger, Gunnar, smiled as he saw the slow realisation hit the young cyberpunk.

“Wha-,” V couldn’t hide the look of shock on his face, “why didn’t you say something sooner?!” He stood up and started rustling in the pockets of his jacket, fumbling to find his cash to buy the drinks. “So what? I suppose you want me to buy that last round too huh?”

“Sit down,” Gunnar took a sip from his glass and shrugged, “I suppose we could start with that.” 

V glared at this Gunnar, who just smiled into his glass. Sighing, he paid the bartender for the last round plus the next one. “So then Hero,” V chuckled as the other man faltered at the new nickname, “I guess I have you to thank for getting my drunk ass home?” 

“Mmm Hmm.”

“And patching me up?”

“Mmm Hmm.”

V studied this guy for a few moments as he sipped from his glass, “you cop a feel?” 

Gunnar’s cool demeanour faltered slightly as he heard what V said, “I didn’t, I wouldn’t ev-!”

“Ahhh I’m teasing, unless...” V took a sip from his drink, “you want to?” He leant into the personal space of his companion. 

“Errr,” Gunnar didn’t really seem to know how to react to V’s aggressive flirting. 

“Haha, maybe after a few more rounds yeah?” V leant back and laughed at his new flustered drinking buddy. 

The two had a few more rounds, all paid for by V of course, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to mind. They seemed to have enough in common for the conversation to flow naturally and V was really enjoying himself. Rather suddenly all the monitors in the room changed to a breaking news segment:

~‘A Cyberpsycho causing havoc on Main Street was stopped by the brave men and women of the Psycho Squad of Night City Police Department. They truly are the protectors of the people.’~

V had heard enough, scoffing into his drink, “no they’re not!” 

“What?” Gunnar was alarmed at the sudden change in mood from his new friend.

“Nah, just...cops don’t give two shits about us down in the streets!” V finished his drink in one gulp and signalled for two more.

“Hey, are you-”

“Why don’t we take this over there huh?” V nodded towards an empty booth, as he grabbed the two new drinks. 

The mood appearing to go back to normal, whatever that little blip was seemed to have been forgotten, but Gunnar wasn’t about to let it slide. Once they had settled into the booth, Gunnar sliding in next to V, he wanted to know what that was all about, “you ok?” 

“Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” V didn’t want to talk about it, he felt like an idiot for letting that slip but he wanted to get up to something far more fun. “Are you ok?” He slid a hand onto Gunnar’s thigh, studying his face for a reaction. When Gunnar didn’t push V away, he moved his hand up higher. 

“I’m great!” Gunnar downed the rest of the drink in one go, slamming the glass back down and it caught the young man’s attention. 

That was when V saw that this guy had a ring on his finger. Damn it. He was actually enjoying himself and now this guy was married?! It was always the way. Not that it really mattered though, he wasn’t planning to see this guy again. 

It seemed that Gunnar could see where V was looking because he awkwardly hid his hand under the table. “It’s not what it looks like, I’m divorced but-!”

“Save it,” V held a finger up to Gunnar’s mouth, “it’s fine, you want some fun sure, we can have some fun.” Not really sure why he was feeling disappointed (maybe he was enjoying this guys company more than he thought), V leant forward and hesitated, giving Gunnar a chance to change his mind. 

He didn’t, he leant forward and closed the gap and the two met in a heated kiss. It wasn’t long until V tried to get more from his companion. He held the back of Gunnar’s neck close as he licked into his mouth. He was enjoying this and he enjoyed when one of his companion’s hands slid around his waist. Taking it as a sign that things were going well, V manoeuvred his way onto Gunnar’s lap. 

At first Gunnar was slightly surprised by the advancement but it wasn’t unwelcome. He slid his hands up V’s back and then down again to cup his ass, making him moan under the attention, his touch sent chills through V’s body. V moved away from Gunnar’s mouth and kissed his way down the older man’s neck, earning him some breathy moans. 

Sitting up abruptly, V shimmied out of his jacket, the movement making him rub against the man beneath. Happy now he was feeling a little cooler, he thought it would only be fair for Gunnar to feel cooler too. V kissed Gunnar again, greedy and desperate, at the same time he ran his hands through the golden stands before sliding his hands down the man’s neck and under his collar. 

V pushed Gunnar’s jacket of his shoulders and slid his hands down the man’s strong arms, but he stopped when he felt the cold surface of metal. Pulling back slightly, V looked down and saw that Gunnar’s left arm was actually a cyber arm. It gave V pause as he took in the details, a metallic blue covering over the bicep with the exposed black machinery of his forearm, ending in a cyber hand covered with RealSkinn - this guy must’ve spent a pretty penny on that!

The stop in movement made Gunnar panic slightly, he was self conscious of his prosthetics and now he had killed the mood. “Maybe we should stop,” he tried to cover his arm but was stopped by V.

“No, it’s hot!” There was no room for argument when V claimed Gunnar’s mouth once more, tasting the whiskey they’ve been drinking.

Things only escalated, apparently V had forgotten that they were in a bar - in public. He started moving his hips, feeling that his partner was enjoying this too, it spurred him on. V reached between them and felt the tent of Gunnar’s pants, “you’re enjoying this.”

“What gave you that idea?” Gunnar returned the gesture and groped V’s ass, “but how about we take go somewhere with more privacy?”

V liked where they were now, he liked sitting on Gunnar’s lap but there were a lot of other patrons around, “yeah, yeah, you’re right!” He leant in and started kissing Gunnar again, “maybe in a bit yeah?” V continued to roll his hips and gasp into Gunnar’s mouth. 

This had been more fun than V was anticipating, who cares if he had to buy all the drinks? This outcome was worth it. Although it seemed that their fun would be cut short by the ringing of a cellphone. “Shit,” Gunnar pulled back and scrambled for his jacket, retrieving his ringing cell, “hello?...yessir....I’ll be right there!” 

V had been running his hands down Gunnar’s neck and chest admiring the tattoos as he answered the phone, feeling kind of let down when he heard the spoken words, “so I guess that’s it then?”

“I’m so so sorry, I gotta go into work,” Gunnar helped V back onto the seat before standing up and straightening his clothes, readjusting himself in his pants. “We will have to catch up next time yeah?” 

V was just going through the motions, not really sure what was happening at the sudden change in pace, “umm, sure...”

“Great, thanks for the drinks! I think we’re even now on that front.” Gunnar turned and quickly made his exit, leaving the bar and heading into the night.

“Anytime Hero,” V spoke to himself as he was left dumped at the booth. It wasn’t often, if ever, that V got ditched halfway through a good time. It left him feeling weird, he really liked that Gunnar guy, probably would’ve been a good night too but now V didn’t even have a way to track him down. Not that he planned on it.

Catching his breath before gathering his things, V stood and left the bar himself, heading out into the neon-lit streets of Night City. He would find someone else to finish the fun with tonight, if he couldn’t, he’d just call Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this so far, I know I am!


	3. Third time is the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s smut in this chapter lol I have so many other projects to be working on but I just can’t stop with this story!

A couple of weeks had passed since V had been ditched at that bar and the encounter had pretty much been forgotten. Not much had happened since, a few more jobs completed, a few nights spent drinking with Jackie, unfortunately not as many nights as he would have liked spent in bed with a stranger. Tonight however, V was taking time for himself. He usually liked to play guitar at various bars and clubs across the city, his usual acquaintances weren’t exactly supportive but V liked what he did, it was a chance for him to escape. The bar he was playing at was in a nicer part of the city, the drinks were more expensive and the clientele weren’t as dangerous, the atmosphere was calm and relaxed. Perhaps in another life V could have chosen the Rockerboy lifestyle, but it wasn’t in the cards he was dealt. 

V was currently on stage, just him and his guitar playing to the audience. The song was slow and spoke of a troubled past and a bleak future, if asked V would deny that the song was based on himself. He didn’t like talking about his past but by putting it into song he thought he could heal from it. Getting the words of off his chest meant they didn’t have to stay in his head and fester. Maybe it wasn’t the best way of dealing with things but it worked for V. 

Finishing his song, he stood and nodded towards the small round of applause. He made his way towards where he left his belongings and stored his guitar away, it hadn’t been a bad night so far. However that all seemed to change when he saw a vaguely familiar face approaching him, drinks in hand. 

“Hey, that was great,” a man with a scar across his face was standing opposite a speechless V, holding a beer out for him.

V couldn’t forget a handsome face like that. He looked from the man to the drink then back again. It took him a few moments to process who was actually in front of him, he wasn’t expecting to see this guy again. V was never the best with names but he remembered this one: Gunnar. 

“Umm, listen, I’m sorry about last time,” V’s silence had prompted Gunnar to fill it, “how about we have a few rounds? My treat of course.”

V tilted his head, why was Gunnar being so chill about this, V half expected him to start telling V how bad his music was. But he didn’t. He complimented it. Instead of thinking too much about it, V focused on the free drinks being offered, “well if it isn’t my Hero,” V shrugged at Gunnar before accepting the drink, “I suppose I can’t really turn down that kind of offer.” He turned and made his way towards a booth, making sure to wink back at his new drinking buddy.

When they both took a seat, opposite each other this time, V leant back and let out a long sigh. “So, did you follow me here or what?” V leant forward on the table, looking over his glass at Gunnar.

“What? No!” Gunnar sat up straight, the accusation taking him by surprise, “believe it or not this is a regular spot for me. I didn’t even know you could play.”

“Hah! Yeah, because skills and hobbies are a common topic for discussion when you’re about to bone someone!” V laughed, the whole situation suddenly seeming funny to him. “Look, I figured I wasn’t going to see you again so I’m just a bit surprised,” the tension left his shoulders as he sipped his beer. “But I do have a question,” V’s memory was still fuzzy from that night and he needed to understand why this guy helped him. 

“Shoot,” Gunnar leant back with an arm on the back of the seat, patiently waiting for V’s question.

“So,” V paused, not really sure how to word what he wanted to say, “why did you make sure I got home?” He wouldn’t admit it but it had been bugging V this whole time, people didn’t do stuff like that without expecting payment.

“You needed help, I couldn’ just leave you there,” Gunnar’s answer was calm and honest, but V wasn’t buying it.

“You could have just kept walking, I know I got into that stupid fucking fight-.”

“You were getting your ass handed to you!”

“I could have handled myself!” V slammed his glass down and some liquid sloshed over the side, he didn’t need to be saved by some stranger. 

“I’m sure you could have, but I helped anyway. Three against one doesn’t seem fair for anybody,” Gunnar took a sip, clearly wanting to move on, “it was just the right thing to do.”

V grumbled as he slouched back into the plush seat, the answer seemed valid. It had made V feel strange hearing it. No one has ever done anything like that for him before, never without expecting something in return. That made him think of one more question to ask: “why did you leave that note?”

Gunnar spoke clearly, “I wanted those drinks as payback.” He shrugged, “or maybe...I just wanted to see you when you weren’t drunk and all messed up.” 

Narrowing his eyes at the man opposite him, V couldn’t work out if this Gunnar was being serious or teasing but he decided it didn’t matter. “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” he grumbled under his breath and gulped down a generous amount of beer. So what if this guy expected V to put out as thanks? Gunnar could have taken what he wanted that night when V was drunk and then left him there. But he didn’t. He made sure V got home safe and V wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, something that V wasn’t used to, it was quite pleasant. Although, the alcohol was running low, “I’ll get the next round yeah?” V had finished his drink and left the booth before Gunnar could even respond. At this point he could just add the drinks to the other man’s tab, he just needed a brief moment to think. 

At the bar, V turned to look at the man in the booth, he was looking at his empty glass. Just why had he approached V again that night? He could have ignored him and gotten on with his life. V wasn’t about to admit that he would have preferred it that way, in fact, he was quite excited that they had bumped into each other again. The drinks arrived and V took them back to the table. This time though, he took a seat next to his new friend. 

“Y’know Hero, I don’t think I paid you back properly last time,” V had dumped the bottles on the table and turned his attention back to Gunnar. Now with his hands free, V could slide closer to his ‘hero’ and place a hand on his knee. “We could pick up where we left off?” His other hand traced the surface wires that ran along the shaved side of Gunnar’s head. 

Gunnar quickly took the new beer from the table and took several gulps. V’s hand continued to slide higher up Gunnar’s thigh and it wasn’t being pushed away, so he turned his palm inwards, getting closer to his goal. 

Looking across at his companion, V could see the heat rise up on his cheeks, even reaching the tips of his ears. Taking the beer from Gunnar’s hand before turning his head towards him, V leant forward - once again giving Gunnar a chance to back away. Again he didn’t, instead he put a hand on the back of V’s head and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

V pressed himself as close as possible, wanting to feel the solid body of his companion against him. He ran his hands through Gunnar’s hair and down his neck. Gunnar responded by wrapping a hand around V’s waist and running it up his back. Moaning under the attention, V went to swing his leg over Gunnar’s lap but was stopped, “why don’t we take this elsewhere?” Gunnar spoke into V’s neck as he licked up his throat.

Gasping, V couldn’t quite get the words out, “the r-restroom?” He was expecting to be dragged away but instead, Gunnar pulled away and looked at V with a raised brow. V rolled his eyes, “what? Not classy enough? Then how about your place?” 

“I don’t think-“ 

“I ain’t exactly got the cash for a hotel room round here,” he looked at Gunnar briefly, “fuck it! We can go to mine but I warn you, it’s a fucking mess!” V stood from the booth and grabbed Gunnar’s hand, ready to make a swift exit. “Shit! Wait, I just need to get my things,” He left Gunnar standing awkwardly at the booth as he ran to the other side of the bar. He picked up his guitar case and slung it over his shoulder before making his way back. 

“Ok, I’m ready, let’s get the fuck outta here!” Happy now they had no reason to hang behind at the bar, V took Gunnar’s hand again and led him out into the night. What was V even doing? He doesn’t sleep with the same guy twice, but he hadn’t slept with Gunnar the first time. It was just a raunchy make out. V wouldn’t see him after this night though, and V was fine with that. That’s what he told himself.

“Did you drive?” V turned to his friend when they got to street level.

“No, I walked.”

“Crap, and I left mine at home!” V fell against Gunnar, “whatever shall we do!?” He leant up and kissed Gunnar quick, “suppose we’ll just have to catch the subway then.” Hitching his guitar case up on his shoulder, V beckoned Gunnar to follow him. 

They arrived at the subway station after a short walk and without a second thought V hopped over the gate, acting as if that case on his back was nothing. Turning to see if Gunnar was still following he was puzzled when he saw his new friend standing stationary on the other side. “C’mon, what you waiting for?”

Gunnar stared at the gate knowing that he should pay, he reached into his pocket, “I’m just gon-.”

“Fuck that, just hop it!” V marched back over and motioned for Gunnar to follow, “I’m sure the big man ain’t gonna miss fifteen eddies,” he smiled bright as he explained, “I do it all the time, no one gives a shit!” 

Unable to resist the magnetic pull of the younger man, Gunnar found himself hopping the gate. No guards chased after them, no alarms went off, they were fine. “See? Nothing to worry about,” V closed the space between them again and met Gunnar in a playful kiss. He pulled away before he could get too carried away, “my stop’s only about ten minutes from here, more than enough time to have some fun, ay?”

V winked as he took Gunnar’s hand again, it was more of a way of getting him to follow but he could already feel himself getting attached, and that scared him. Trying to ignore those feelings, he led them towards the right platform and they boarded the train. 

The subway was fairly busy this time of night, either with people changing location, heading home or some other reason. Most of the seats were already taken by drunkards, business people or troublemakers. V looked around the car trying to find a suitable place to stand, deciding that there was an empty area at the far end, that would be a good spot. Dragging Gunnar towards the slightly less crowded space, V removed the case from his back and leant it against the wall. 

“Hmm now, where were we?” V wrapped his arms around Gunnar’s neck and pressed him against the wall of the car as he claimed his mouth once more. V licked along Gunnar’s lower lip, asking for access, which he then gladly gave. 

Gunnar seemed a bit hesitant, but V had a plan to loosen him up, “aren’t you enjoying this?” V slid his hand down the other man’s chest until he was caressing the bulge in his pants. “It sure feels like you are?” He pressed his palm against the hardening length, earning him a gasp. V hummed as he applied more pressure, leaning up and kissing Gunnar once more, demanding. Gunnar’s hands held V’s head close as he licked into the other’s mouth, his hands soon travelled down and caressed V’s ass, grinding their hips together. 

The action trapped V’s hand between them but V still managed to give them both some stimulation. Wanting to have some real fun before the journey ended, V stepped back a tiny bit, moving to block Gunnar from the view of the other passengers. “Wanna have some fun?” V leant close to Gunnar’s ear as he worked a hand into his pants. 

Gunnar looked over at the other passengers but V used his other hand to turn his head back towards him. “I don’t usually do thi-“

“Relax and enjoy,” V’s hand made its way into Gunnar’s pants and he could feel the heat, but there wasn’t much room to move. He retracted his hand and undid the button and fly of the pants before standing close, making sure to provide as much privacy as he could. V spat obscenely into his palm before sliding his hand back inside of Gunnar’s underwear, not wanting to fully expose him on the subway car. “Mmm, you sure are exited huh?” He stroked Gunnar and got some satisfied sounds in response. 

V would love to tease him more but time was limited, they had to finish before the journey stopped. Finally turning things up a notch, V repositioned himself so he could grind against Gunnar’s hip, he wrapped his fingers around Gunnar’s thick dick. He laughed as Gunnar put a hand over his own mouth to keep the noises in, “you’re so fucking hot. That feel good?” V bit his lip, he wished the car was emptier so he could have fallen to his knees, but he would work with their current situation. He jerked Gunnar off with quick practiced movements, twisting his hand every now and then. 

Gunnar was able to contain his groans as V worked his shaft, his arm curling around V’s waist and holding on tight. His other hand was still being used to contain any noise, but V was really testing him.

“If you like this now,” V was breathing heavy into the crook of Gunnar’s neck, “just wait until we get back to mine. I want to ride that dick of yours Hero.” V started thrusting harder against Gunnar’s hip, trying to ease some of the tension in his own pants, “you won’t have to be quiet either.”

The announcement for V’s stop chimed on the overhead speaker system. Realising that they didn’t have hardly anytime left, V started stimulating Gunnar as much as possible. “Fuck, you gonna cum for me? Give me a little preview?” V licked up his neck, sucking a mark into the tattoo’d skin. 

“I’m-,” Gunnar jerked his hips into V’s grip, feeling himself racing towards his climax. The warm hand on his dick and the panting of the other man in his ear were enough for Gunnar to finally let go. With a louder groan than he would have liked, Gunnar threw his head back and painted the inside of his underwear with his cum, his arm tightening around V’s waist.

“That’s it,” V continued to stroke him through his orgasm, enjoying the fact he had managed to get him to cum in the short subway ride home. He watched closely through heavily lidded eyes as Gunnar came, a look of ecstasy crossing his face. “Ahh, that was fun,” He removed his hand from Gunnar’s underwear and held it up in front of him, admiring the milky white substance. “Such a waste,” he went to lick it but Gunnar grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” panting heavily to catch his breath, Gunnar lazily reached into his pocket and retrieved a tissue.

“Spoil sport,” V took the offered tissue and used it to wipe his hand clean before chucking it over his shoulder. He readjusted his own erection under his waistband, hopefully he’d get some attention when they get back to his place. He made sure Gunnar was presentable, giving him a pat before stepping away, hoping that the man wouldn’t be too mad at the mess in his pants.

A tune chimed signalling they were at their stop. “Well this is us,” V picked up his guitar case once more before grabbing Gunnar’s hand, “only about five minutes from here.” When V started walking, Gunnar was slow to follow thanks to his post orgasmic state. A tug from V got him moving though, “oh, and don’t rush to say ‘thanks’ or anything!” His tone was light but he felt there was some truth there, “I’m sure you can make it up to me some other way.” He held Gunnar’s hand against his crotch briefly before turning with his signature wink. They continued down the street towards the old apartment complex in an easy silence.


	4. First time for everything

This time, V managed to unlock the door without any difficulty. He welcomed Gunnar inside and dumped the guitar case by the door, flicking the lights on as he did so. No longer being weighed down by that bulky case, V pushed Gunnar against the closed door and pressed as close as possible. He leant up and started kissing Gunnar’s neck, hitching his leg up onto Gunnar’s hip as he thrust against him. 

“Hey, umm, you got a shower I can use?” Gunnar put a hand on V’s shoulder and pushed him back a bit. As much as Gunnar wanted to continue, the mess in his pants and his shirt was starting to feel unpleasant and he wanted to clean up a bit. He also needed a moment to wrap his head around the situation, he wasn’t usually one for one night stands. 

“Huh, sure sure,” V gave Gunnar space, “this way.” He led his new friend across the room, “sorry the place looks like shit. I don’t exactly spend a lot of time here,” he laughed awkwardly.

Entering the small room together, V demonstrated how the shower works, “if the water stops, just hit the wall here really hard! Does the trick,” he winked, “oh, and you can use whatever.” He gestured towards the soaps, “but don’t be too long, I still want a turn,” V groped Gunnar through his pants before leaving the man his privacy.

Closing the door, V looked around the messy room, he could probably clean it up a bit by the time Gunnar got out. Once he heard the shower start, he started with the bed: he pushed all the dirty clothes off and onto the floor. He heard a thunking from the other room, at least Gunnar remembered his advice. Scurrying around the small space he scooped up the rest of the discarded clothes and dumped them in the corner, to be worried about at a later date. Clearing some of the trash into the kitchen bin was easy enough and he gathered the few data pads he had into a small pile.

Pleased with how his place looked less like a shit hole, V turned just in time to see Gunnar standing in the bathroom doorway - wearing just a towel.

“Fuck,” V whispered to himself, that towel wasn’t exactly leaving much to the imagination and he couldn’t wait for the main event. He was too busy staring, starting at that cyber arm (which was impressive to say the least), his eyes raked down Gunnar’s sculpted body and stopped on the bulge under the borrowed towel. 

“Sorry, I uh...didn’t want to put those dirty clothes back on,” Gunnar awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Hmm?” V suddenly shook his head, snapping his head up to look at Gunnar’s face, trying to work out what he had just said. “Right right, umm...don’t worry about that! We won’t exactly need clothes for what I have planned anyway,” he bit his lip seductively but he needed to freshen up a bit first if he wanted to have some real fun. “Make yourself at home, I just need to freshen up,” one final wink and V hurried into his small bathroom.

Slamming the door closed behind him, V rest against it, gathering his thoughts. Damn that guy was hot, V sure was feeling lucky. It had been a while since he had brought someone home with him, the excitement was a feeling he hoped he wouldn’t get bored of. 

First things first, V turned the shower on, he put his hand under the water, pleased when it still ran hot. He quickly shed his clothes and jumped in. The warm water was welcome on his aching muscles, taking on all that solo work took its toll, but nothing that V couldn’t handle. 

Washing himself thoroughly inside and out, he let himself enjoy the feeling before deciding to get back to Gunnar. V felt much better, he wasn’t expecting to get any action tonight after all. Satisfied with his current condition, V turned of the water, surprised he’d managed to get through it without having to restart the water. He reached for his towel but instead of feeling the fluff of it he felt the cold metal of the towel rack. 

Ah, that would be a problem, he only kept one towel in his bathroom as he was the only one who used it. How was he going to play this? He wasn’t going to put his dirty clothes back on, that was certain. Should he just waltz out there and get down to business or he could sneak his way to the closet outside and get a t-shirt or something. Why did these kind of things always happen to V?

Sighing to himself, V smoothed his hair back in the mirror before opening the bathroom door. The sound had caught Gunnar’s attention, he was sitting on the bed, looking over in V’s direction. Trying to act like he didn’t care that he was fully exposed and at half mast, V attempted to lean against the kitchen table but he missed. Slipping past the edge of the table, V thought he was about to face plant on the dirty linoleum floor but was caught last minute by none other than Gunnar. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed, V tried to get away but Gunnar helped him stand and kept an arm around his waist. “Heh, guess you just saved me again Hero,” V laughed awkwardly, meeting a concerned look from his saviour. The warmth coming from the hand on his bare skin felt good and V wanted this embarrassing moment to be over. “I know how just how to show my thanks,” he pressed forward and captured Gunnar’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

Stunned at first, Gunnar remained a bit stiff but as he felt V’s hands slide up his neck and card through his hair he relaxed into it. He returned V’s deep kiss, resting his hands on V’s hips. The ferocity from before was back as V guided Gunnar backwards towards the bed, enjoying the slide of their torso’s against each other.

Once the back of Gunnar’s knees hit the edge of the mattress V pushed him down and wasted no time as he straddled his waist. He quickly hit a switch beside the bed and turned the main lights off, leaving just the side lights on, bathing them both in a dim glow. Keeping their mouths locked in a lustful battle of tongues and teeth, V moved his hips against the other man’s erection, still hidden beneath the towel. V wanted to see just what Gunnar was packing, it was one thing to give a sneaky hand job on the subway, but another to see it in the flesh. Reaching down between them, V slid his hand underneath and removed the towel. He looked down and was not disappointed, Gunnar was big, V was definitely going to feel it in the morning. 

“Ready for another round so soon huh?” Happy that they were now both naked, V hastily took both of their erections in his hands. He hummed as he moved his hips, causing their dicks to rub against each other. With his other hand he admired the tattoo’s inked into Gunnar’s skin, some of them glowing slightly in the dim light of the room. “You’re in the military?” V was curious. 

“I...was,” Gunnar took V’s hand and guided back down to where their dicks were sliding against each other. It was clear to V that Gunnar didn’t want to talk about it and who could blame him, they had far more exciting things to be doing right now.

V was enjoying himself but he couldn’t help but notice that the man beneath him was keeping his hands mostly to himself, almost as if he wasn’t sure where to put them. So V leant forward, placing his hands either side of Gunnar’s head on the mattress, “hey, what’s up?” He tilted his head to the side, he always wanted to please his partners. 

“N-nothing,” Gunnar placed his hands onto V’s hips in an attempt to get V to continue.

But he didn’t, “am I doing something you don’t like?” V knew it was best when everyone felt good, he sat up straight to give Gunnar some space.

“It’s not that,” the older man looked to the side, trying to avoid V’s intense gaze.

V narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what this guys deal was, but then it clicked. “Oh!” He scrambled of off Gunnar and made his way towards the bedside table, quickly retrieving some condoms and a lube bottle. Of course V was prepared, he always practiced safe sex with his one night stands.

He turned and faced his bedmate with a triumphant smirk, “I’m not that reckless!” V resumed his place on the top of Gunnar and leant down to capture Gunnar’s lips once more but hesitated before making contact. The man under him was still giving off a nervous energy and V didn’t like that. “Gunnar, you ok?” He pulled back a bit, moving so he was kneeling next to his bedmate. He noticed that Gunnar wasn’t quite meeting his gaze, leaning up on his forearms. 

Instead, the man’s face was getting redder by the minute, “It’s just been...I mean I haven’t...well...” Gunnar was stumbling over his words, not sure how to explain his situation.

The young cyberpunk’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to work out what Gunnar meant. And then it hit him, his eyes going wide, “you’re kidding!” V couldn’t believe it, had this guy really never been with another man before? But he was married right? Ah, maybe he was married to a woman? That was probably V’s bad jumping to conclusions. Whatever, he was here now, that’s all that mattered. He couldn’t help a hearty laugh escape him, he was looking forward to this. 

V’s reaction had startled Gunnar. He mumbled something that V didn’t quite hear and made to stand, not wanting to be laughed at like an idiot.

“Wait wait, I’m sorry ok? Just wasn’t expecting it,” V took a hold of Gunnar’s hand and encouraged him to sit back down on the bed. “You wanna do this or not? We don’t have to if you don’t want.” It was important to V to get consent, not having the best experiences in the past, V would be better than his own past lover. He couldn’t help biting his lip as an attempt at seduction, not really wanting Gunnar to leave.

The man in question looked at V and saw that he was showing genuine concern. Gunnar hadn’t been with anyone since his divorce but he wasn’t about to tell V that. Didn’t mean he was completely clueless though, he had messed around with another guy before, another secret that was between him and his old friend. He wanted this, here, now. It was just embarrassing to admit to V, who seemed so confident in the subject, about his experience (or lack thereof). So Gunnar nodded.

“I’ll take good care of you, just tell me to stop and I will,” V pushed Gunnar back down, a wave of excitement washing over over him. More than happy to prepare himself while he positioned himself so he was level with Gunnar’s erection. 

“I’m not some blushing vir-“ Gunnar’s words were cut off when V swirled his tongue around his leaking tip. Ending his statement in a groan, he looked down and saw V looking back, a cheeky grin on his face.

Not feeling the need for anymore words, V took the bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. He moved his hand down between his own legs and spread the cool liquid around his entrance. With his other hand he held the base of Gunnar’s dick steady as he lapped at the pre that was starting to gather. “Fuck I’m gonna enjoy this,” he took the head into his mouth with a moan as he pressed a finger inside himself. V looked up to see Gunnar looking hungrily down at him and V had the audacity to wink back up at him. 

“Fuck,” Gunnar has a feeling that that wink would never get old. He hesitantly placed his right hand on V’s head, running his fingers through his still damp hair. 

Pleased with his progress, V continued to lick up the length before him. Teasing the man a bit before lowering his head and taking all of Gunnar quite impressively down his throat in one slow movement, breathing through his nose. He held Gunnar there while he pumped a finger in and out of his own hole. V felt proud of himself when he heard the man above him take a sharp intake of breath. He pulled off completely but then started bobbing his head over the tip, using his hand to caress the length that wasn’t in his mouth. As he worked the shaft in front of him he continued to stretch his own ass, he added another finger and started to scissor them.

Gunnar continued to watch V work, he certainly knew what he was doing. When V’s hand dipped down to fondle his balls, Gunnar’s grip tightened in the younger man’s hair and that earned him a satisfied moan. V looked up at him, his eyes shimmering in the dull light, his lips stretched around his length and Gunnar couldn’t help the shallow thrust of his hips up into the wet heat. He could feel V chuckle around him so he pulled his hair lightly in retaliation. Which in turn made V pull off entirely. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” V pumped Gunnar lazily before lowering his hand to tug slightly on the man’s heavy balls while also pumping three of his fingers inside himself. His eyes were heavily lidded, V always enjoyed giving head and Gunnar gave him a lot to work with. 

Not sure how to answer, the older man could only nod dumbly at his question. 

“Heh, good, just wait until what comes next!” Sitting up, V removed his fingers and retrieved the condoms that had gotten lost in the sheets. He tore one off and held it up triumphantly, kneeling between Gunnar’s legs he watched as the man’s eyes focused on the small square packet that V had opened.

“What is that?” Gunnar raised a scarred brow as V prepared the condom.

“It’s a rubber, duh!” V shook his head in disbelief. 

“Is it...glowing?!” Gunnar didn’t want or need anything weird going near his junk. 

“‘Yes? Cuz it’s a glow in the dark one?” V shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “What? You ain’t ever had a bit of fun before? It’s just cool,” with that explanation over, V rolled the condom over Gunnar’s erection. 

Still a bit skeptical, Gunnar held his tongue as he let the other man apply more lube over his dick. V got into position, kneeling over Gunnar. He lowered himself down and rubbed himself against the hard length, “I’m gonna rock your fucking world!” He moved his hips a couple more times, taking Gunnar’s hands and placing them on his hips, “hold on tight.” V put a hand behind him, positioning the other man’s dick at his entrance. He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the hard length. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated on Gunnar’s lap, “fuck, you’re big!”

It was odd for V to feel the contrast of that cyber hand compared to the flesh one of his companion on his hips. The synthetic skin didn’t feel cold but it certainly lacked the heat of a real flesh and blood one. However, V’s mind wasn’t exactly focused on that as Gunnar’s grip tightened and he felt the cock inside him throb.

The older man’s breath caught in his throat as he felt V clench around him, “damn!” 

“Damn?!” V pressed his hands down into Gunnar’s chest. He was expecting a bit more than damn, “I suppose I gotta try harder then!” He started circling his hips, keeping Gunnar deep inside him as he moved back and forth. Throwing his head back as he felt the pressure against his prostate, it was definitely what V had been needing. 

Turning things up a notch, V knelt up, letting Gunnar almost slip out before slamming back down and causing them both to groan. He repeated the movement, adjusting the angle slightly to bring them both more pleasure. “Does it..feel good?” V continued to ride Gunnar, running his hands up and down the man’s sculpted chest. 

Gunnar surprised V when he thrust upwards, meeting each of his movements. “So good,” he moved his hands down V’s thighs, squeezing slightly. They continued to move together, both of them moaning and gasping. 

The younger man moved his hands up onto his own chest, running his palms over his nipples, making him bite his lip at the extra stimulation. He then lowered his hand down to his leaking dick, giving it the attention it deserved. When he saw Gunnar make a move to touch him he swatted his hand away, “just enjoy the show yeah?” Continuing to stroke himself he rolled his head back, this was definitely worth bringing this guy home.

“Fuck,” Gunnar kept his hands on V’s hips, he wasn’t a selfish lover but he didn’t want to do something his partner wouldn’t like. He kept meeting V’s quick rhythm, the heat around him unlike anything he’s ever felt, “you’re tight!”

“Mmm, why thank you,” V looked down at the tattoo’d man with a coy smile. He rolled his head back as he maintained a steady rhythm over Gunnar, letting his partner know he was enjoying himself by letting out breathy compliments. 

It wasn’t long though until Gunnar decided to take the lead, leaning up and wrapping an arm around V’s waist, he flipped their positions. Shocked at the change, it took V a moment to settle into the new position. As he spread his legs wider he reached above his head to put grab a pillow, “I don’t want to be sore tomorrow!” V defended himself when he saw a look of confusion on Gunnar’s face.

Gunnar just nodded, he seemed to be a man of few words, or perhaps his mind was preoccupied. He waited for V to put the pillow underneath his hips before starting to move again, “you good?” 

“Fuck yes! I’m not made of glass so fucking move!” V was impatient and he didn’t like it when he was being fussed over. This was supposed to be a bit of fun with both people taking what they wanted before leaving, not a romantic encounter with feelings.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Gunnar took the other man’s words at face value and started thrusting into V’s tight heat. He cursed under his breath as he rocked his hips, bracing himself with his forearms either side of V’s head.

The angle that Gunnar was thrusting into V was hitting him dead on his sweet spot and it made V grip hard onto his partner’s hips. “Yes, right there!” V pressed his head down into the mattress, arching his back as he was feeling the intense pleasure. The obscene wet sounds filled the air around them, filling up the room. 

Gunnar leant forward and started sucking marks into the unmarked skin of V’s neck. V pressed up into the touch, trying to move his hips in time with Gunnar but he was feeling far too good right now to keep a steady pace. Didn’t matter though, it seemed that Gunnar knew how to move. V grabbed onto the meat of the other man’s ass, keeping him buried deep within. 

His movements were definitely making V feel good, for a brief moment he thought that Gunnar must have kept his ex happy in the bedroom. As quick as the thought crossed his mind it left again, V letting out a steady stream of broken and lewd moans. Gunnar slowed his pace a bit, keeping his thrusts deep and angled just right, V gripped the sheets at his sides with a white knuckled grip. Just then, Gunnar lifted his head, capturing V’s lips in a needy and lust fuelled kiss. It was unexpected, usually guys didn’t want to kiss him after he’s had their dick in his mouth but he wasn’t exactly going to push him away. 

However the action felt strangely intimate for V and he wasn’t sure why. They parted from the kiss but Gunnar kept close, leaning his forehead against V’s. The man above him making direct eye contact, bright blue meeting his own deep green - it made V feel exposed, vulnerable. It was too much. He pushed Gunnar’s chest away from him, “let’s try something else yeah?” 

Gunnar looked like a confused horny fool but he nodded and moved away from V, watching as V rolled onto his stomach. Getting on his hands and knees he arched his back, pressing his ass up into the air. “Come on then,” V put his hand between his legs, spreading his hole for Gunnar to see, “fuck me!” This new position would be better, he wouldn’t have to deal with any weird feelings, he’d just be able to feel the pleasure. 

“Blyad,” Gunnar swore under his breath, he quickly lined himself up again before plunging back into V’s tight heat. 

Arching his back, V groaned and he felt every inch slide back into him. “Yes, more,” he pushed back, encouraging the other man to resume his pace. Getting the hint, Gunnar started moving again, adjusting the angle until V was shouting out. It was unexpected but V lowered his hand once more and started stroking himself in time with Gunnar’s thrusts. 

The room was being filled with the sounds of slapping skin, and the panting and moaning of both men. “I’m close,” V gripped the sheet in front of him with one hand while the other continued to work his shaft. He felt the mismatched hands of his bedmate run down his back and he screwed his eyes shut at the oddly gentle caress. 

“Me too,” Gunnar continued to move, resting a hand on the small of V’s back while his other held on tightly to his hip. The pace quickened and Gunnar could feel heat coiling low in his abdomen, V was being pushed forward with every frantic thrust as they both chased that release. 

Compliments, pleas and moans kept spilling from V’s mouth, getting faster and less coherent the closer he got to the edge. “Fuck, ah, I’m-“ V’s hips shook with his orgasm, a strangled moan left his lips as Gunnar stroked his back. He felt Gunnar still his movements, meaning that he had to rock his own hips to chase those last waves of pleasure. V stilled, his body going slack as he rest his chest against the mattress. He needed a moment to catch his breath - that was intense. “Fuck,” he looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. Gunnar’s cheeks were red and his once styled blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, he looked a right mess and he still hadn’t finished yet. “Come on then, you can finish inside,” V wiggled his hips slightly, closing his eyes at the feeling. 

“You sure?” Gunnar was trying so hard not move, but having V flutter around him was nearly enough to send himself over the edge, but he wasn’t quite there yet. 

“You’re wearing a fucking rubber so use it!” V wasn’t a patient man, he liked men of action. However it seemed that Gunnar didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly resumed his punishing pace, burying himself deep with each thrust.

Whining at the overstimulation, V gripped the sheets once more, “come on Hero, show me, ah, how good I make you feel!” 

Gunnar mumbled something that V could have sworn wasn’t in English, before finishing himself with three deep thrusts. The younger man could feel Gunnar’s dick throb as he emptied himself into the condom. “That’s it. Feels good doesn’t it?” V looked back at Gunnar again, this time he looked like a complete mess. Hair all over the place, sweat dripping down his chin, his baby blue eyes were glazed over and unfocused with the satisfaction. 

After a few moments with neither of them moving, V was starting to feel uncomfortable, “ok Hero, this is the part where you pull out now.” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry sorry,” Gunnar pulled out slowly, causing V to whine slightly. He pulled the condom off, knotted the end and tossed it into the trash can he saw nearby. 

V slumped down into the mattress and felt the mattress dip when Gunnar threw himself down next to him. They both laid there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Crawling up the bed a bit, V opened his bedside table and retrieved a box of tissues that he threw towards Gunnar and a pack of smokes along with a lighter. He lit one up and took a deep inhale before turning his head and exhaling away from the other man. He offered the pack to Gunnar, but he refused.

That was quite the experience, V definitely had fun, he only hoped that Gunnar had enjoyed himself too. It also made a change that V was able to do this in his own space, his own apartment, usually he was taken to a dirty bathroom stall or some alleyway. On reflection V noticed that this guy also made sure that he was feeling good, another oddity but he wasn’t the first. Now came that awkward moment where they said their goodbyes. No matter how much V enjoyed a one night stand, he never would get used to the moment when they had to part ways.

V continued to smoke and kick his legs behind him as he watched the other man come down from his post orgasmic high. “So...” he tapped the excess ash into the bedside ashtray, “how was it?” He might as well know how he performed before Gunnar left. 

“Hmm,” Gunnar closed his eyes, stretching his arms above his head, “you were great.” He looked over at V, who was looking back with a smug curiosity. 

“Just great?” V feigned offence, but he got the impression this guy wasn’t exactly a pro at sharing his ‘feelings’.

Gunnar met V’s gaze, smirking as he spoke, “I guess you were pretty damn amazing.” 

Shaking his head smugly V stubbed out his spent cigarette, resting his head on his hand. “That’s better! I’m honoured you chose me - a random stranger - to be your first,” he held a hand against his chest as if he was accepting some award. “And just so you know, you weren’t so bad yourself,” he rolled over, already feeling an ache in his lower back. He made the mistake of looking over at the other man.

Their eyes met and there was a moment where nothing else seemed to matter, but as soon as it had happened it was over. Gunnar cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked away and V focused intently at the ceiling. That was weird. But V ignored it, waiting for the inevitable moment when Gunnar would get dressed and leave. 

As it was, Gunnar read the mood and sat up. He walked awkwardly to the bathroom, disappearing for a minute before returning with his clothes in his arms. “Wait!” V had spoken before he could stop himself, sitting up on the bed facing Gunnar, “you could stay?” Why did V say that? It just kinda slipped out. 

There was a minute of silence, where neither man moved.

“Y’know, it’s dangerous this time of night. And errr y’know, your clothes are dirty and umm...I could find something that would fit you, but uhh you don’t have to go...just yet.” Why did V feel the need to try and justify Gunnar’s staying? He usually couldn’t wait to see the back of the people he slept with, but he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to Gunnar just yet. Maybe it was the way that the man looked at him, V hadn’t felt that connection with anyone since...well, his ex. 

Hesitantly, Gunnar put his clothes down on the rickety chair and made his way back onto the bed. Deciding that yes, the only reason he was staying is that it was definitely dangerous outside this time of night: there was no other reason. Apart from maybe his clothes were also far too filthy to be worn again. Yes. That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. A simple favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok so I have been reading up on some Cyberpunk 2020 lore and found some stuff out so forgive me if things aren't as accurate as they should be but I'm trying my best and having fun doing it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The morning sun came through the broken blinds, bathing the room in a patchy golden glow. V was the first to wake, his muscles ached but he also felt incredibly satisfied. They ended up doing it two more times before they both passed out with the exertion. Thankfully for V, they hadn’t ended up cuddling in their sleep. They were facing each other though, and V could get a really good look at his sleeping companion. Gunnar didn’t look so severe when he slept, he looked quite relaxed, but then again almost everyone did when they slept. It would be nice to wake up next to someone again. Ugh, what was V even doing? A few more minutes and V wouldn’t even see this guy again.

Sighing at his actions, V got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, making sure he brought a spare towel with him this time. Looking in the mirror he saw that Gunnar had really left his mark on him, a fair amount of hickies littering the skin on his neck and shoulders. Ah, V couldn’t wait to explain this to Jackie, if there’s one thing that guy enjoyed it was comparing their endeavours. 

As V washed himself in the shower, he felt the dull ache in his lower back and ass. He couldn’t be too mad though, it has felt far too good, that Gunnar sure knew what he was doing despite not being with another man before. He was a quick learner. Probably most importantly though, V had actually had fun, and judging by Gunnar’s reaction he must have had fun too. 

Finishing up, V tied the towel around his waist and walked back into the main room. Gunnar was still asleep, but the peace didn’t last long. A cellphone started to ring, startling V and waking Gunnar from his slumber. Thinking that V should just give the other man some space, he made his way towards the wardrobe, focusing on getting dressed. He chose a plain tee and some cargo pants, nothing fancy for the lazy day he had planned.

While he was over at his wardrobe, he decided to pick out a spare black tee for Gunnar, seeing as that was what he complained about ruining the night before. They weren’t too different in size so that was a plus. Maybe V should see if he had any underwear that he could hand over too, Gunnar seemed like a guy who wore it. V however, didn’t. He found an unopened pack at the back of his wardrobe and decided that they would do. Thinking that the other man might want to shower before leaving (considering the state V woke up in he would think that Gunnar would be similar), V took the spare clothes into the bathroom and left them on the counter before entering the main room again. 

“-I’ll be there as soon as I can ok? Of course I didn’t forget!” Gunnar seemed to be having a mildly heated conversation that V was trying his best not to listen in on. 

Respecting the other man’s privacy, V made his way over to his small kitchen and lit up another cigarette, not usually one to eat a proper breakfast. He did however, turn on the automatic coffee maker, maybe Gunnar would want one before he leaves. 

Leaning against the counter, V continued to smoke as he waited for the coffee machine to finish, from this position he could see Gunnar finishing up his call. The man looked kinda stressed out, he sat on the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands before sighing and getting up. Maybe Gunnar was lying about being divorced? It could be his other half on the phone demanding him home after another fight or something? But that wasn’t the impression that V got the night before though. 

Gunnar stood and looked over to V, who quickly made himself look busy, fussing over the coffee pot that still wasn’t ready. There was an awkward moment where Gunnar picked up his clothes, quickly covering his crotch with them, “so...”

“You can shower if you want. I left some spare clothes in there for you too, they should fit,” V shrugged as he turned back to the coffee machine, why was it taking so long? Was it because V was feeling hyper aware that his one night stand was still hanging around? It was certainly a new feeling but it wasn’t as awkward as V thought it would be.

After a few minutes, V was sipping on a nice hot cup of coffee when a clean and clothed Gunnar emerged from the bathroom. The first thing that V noticed was the borrowed shirt that was stretched across the man’s chest. It was certainly a nice sight to see so early in the day, V had to turn and focus his attention on preparing a cup of java for the man. Damn he was broader than V though and he filled that shirt out better than V ever could.

Gunnar came over to the counter and accepted the offered cup with a nod of acknowledgement. They both sipped their morning beverage in silence, V continuing to admire the man who would soon be leaving. 

“So, I don’t know how these things usually go down but uh, could I ask you a huge favour?” Gunnar actually looked kinda embarrassed. What could he possible need that would cause him to act such a way? V wasn’t about to shut him down though without at least hearing him out first.

“Sure, I mean, guys usually can’t wait to get the fuck outta here. What do you need?” V wasn’t in a rush to get rid of this eye candy just yet.

“I know it’s asking a lot but would it be possible if you could drop me off somewhere? I’m kinda running late,” Gunnar didn’t meet V’s curious gaze, instead focusing on the remaining liquid in his cup.

Well, V wasn’t expecting that. It was an innocent enough request, and he didn’t have plans until the evening so why shouldn’t he give a lift to this guy. Not to mention V hated spending more time than necessary in his dingy apartment. “No problem,” he shrugged, “I gotta get outta here anyway.”

===

After finishing their coffee, Gunnar had given V an address that he couldn’t help but notice was in a fancy suburb, but he wasn’t about to judge. They made their way to the underground parking lot and a few youths were hanging out near V’s car. “Hey you little shits! I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my ride!” V marched forward and flung his arms towards the young group as if he was shooing vermin. 

“Whatever man! S’piece of shit anyway!” The leader spat back before dispersing, their gang in tow. 

They weren’t wrong, V didn’t exactly have the car of his dreams yet, but this hunk of junk got him from A to B just fine. He unlocked the vehicle and told the other man to get in. Gunnar was hesitant though, he couldn’t miss the numerous bullet holes and dents that littered the body of the car. However V was still standing and it seemed like the best option was to get in the car, not wanting to deal with the small group if they decided to return.

Once inside, V apologised for that little display, “they ain’t a cause for concern. Just kids tryin’ to act tough,” he smiled at Gunnar to try and calm him down. V got the impression he didn’t hang around the rowdy crowd, the man gave of the vibe of a straight laced corpo if anything. The other man nodded back in agreement, he wasn’t concerned about the crowd, he was just happy it hadn’t escalated.

They drove in silence for a while before it was broken when Gunnar spoke up, “thank you by the way.”

“Oh, sure,” V looked over quickly at his passenger, “for what though?”

“The shirt and the uh...underwear,” Gunnar spoke the last word quietly, almost like he was embarrassed. “I’ll get them cleaned and I’ll mail them back.”

“Pfft, nah,” V waved a hand in Gunnar’s direction, “that shirt fits you way better and you can keep the underwear.” He laughed, “it’s not like I use it anyway.” V wouldn’t exactly miss a single shirt and one pair of clean underwear, man this guy was really making V laugh. 

After that the rest of the drive went by relatively uneventful, just the local radio station filling the silence. They drove through a few rough neighbourhoods before turning into a slightly nicer suburb outside the city centre. 

V let out a whistle of appreciation, the street was relatively clear of the usual gangs that threatened the crowds. The street itself seemed to be kept to a high standard, no litter or anything else out of place. As for the houses themselves - they were huge! No apartment blocks here, just ridiculous sized mansions that were unjustifiably big. These places probably had a room for everything, even a kitchen! The owners of these homes probably had a team of personal cooks! V couldn’t help but think that only corpos would live here. Even dirty money couldn’t buy you a place like any of these. 

“You can pull up here,” Gunnar pointed to the side of the road outside a grand building and snapped V out of his thoughts. This place was definitely something that V never thought he’d see in real life. Was it all one house? And Gunnar lived here? He must be loaded then! What was he doing hanging out with someone like V? “This is my ex-wife’s place,” as if reading V’s mind, Gunnar squashed those crazy theories of his. 

V whistled, “she ain’t doing too badly then is she? I can barely afford my next fucking meal!” He let out a bitter laugh.

Chuckling awkwardly at V’s statement, Gunnar rubbed the back of his neck. He had always felt awkward around this type of high society, always aware that there were people struggling for their lives only a few streets over. “I guess this is it then, thanks again for the lift,” Gunnar tuned towards V and nodded.

“Anytime Hero,” V tried his best to avoid getting caught in the other man’s gaze again, “I know I sure had a great fucking time.”

There was a moment of awkward silence between them where neither man really knew how to close this deal. “See you around V,” Gunnar broke the silence first, reaching for the car handle and letting himself out.

“See ya!” V nodded as Gunnar exited the vehicle. “Not,” he finished as soon as the door was slammed shut. It would have been nice to fool around with that guy some more but V promised himself not to get close to anyone again. He didn’t want to get hurt. That meant he wasn’t going to put himself in any compromising positions. This was what he wanted. This was for the best.

The young man rolled his window down, lighting up another cigarette as he watched Gunnar approach the house in his rear view mirror. V couldn’t wait to tell Jackie about this one, it sure has been a crazy night. Deciding he couldn’t actually wait until that evening, V called Jackie on his cel phone. 

“This better be good ese,” Jackie sounded like he’d just woken up but V didn’t really care if he was the cause of it.

“You won’t believe the night I’ve just had!” V could barely contain his excitement, waving his lit cigarette around. “Remember that guy I told you about, well, I bumped into him again! Can you fuckin’ believe it?!” 

“Thought you don’t mess with the same guy twice?” Jackie still sounded tired but he was starting to catch that excitement from V.

“I never messed around with him a first time! And besides, if you knew what I knew, even you would make an exception,” he sounded so smug, but V had to keep some details to himself until they met up later. “Don’t worry Jack, I’ll spill the beans later on, but let me just say, I’m gonna be feeling it every time I sit down for a week!” V looked out his rear view mirror again but there was nothing of interest happening.

“How can you tell me that but not all the juicy details ese?” Jackie was teasing him now but before V had a chance to respond Jackie was moving on to brag about his previous night’s encounter. “You should have come out with me last night V,” The opportunity to brag seemed to have woken Jackie up a bit, “I could have used a wingman! A whole bunch of hotties just waiting fo a good-“ 

V let Jackie ramble on about the potential one nighters. Something caught his eye though, he looked out his rear view mirror and saw none other than Gunnar walking hand in hand with some kid? A kid! Gunnar’s kid? It was just Gunnar walking down the street with a kid. No bodyguards. No concerns. V had to turn to look out the window and yep, that was Gunnar alright. Plus that kid looked just like his mini-me. V knew that Night City worked differently than where he grew up. Kids here were usually sent to a crèche and hooked up with braindance chips. Although judging by these mansions, the people here probably hired foreign nannies to look after their kids. V found himself wondering that there would be a few reasons why Gunnar would take this kid into the City without protection; the first being that there could be hidden guards, not wanting to draw attention. The second was that maybe Gunnar knew how to deal with potential threats? That made him potentially dangerous. Or maybe Gunnar simply didn’t know of the dangers? Although that didn’t seem likely. 

Jackie’s voice was just background noise at this point, V far too focused on what he was seeing. They were heading towards a rough part of town that V knew all too well. He couldn’t just let them walk through it! The local gangs would target the kid within minutes and it wouldn’t end well for anybody. The kid shouldn’t have to see what’s waiting round that corner. V always had a soft spot for kids, having grown up on the streets himself with nothing but his own skills and one best friend keeping him alive, he didn’t want to see others going through what he had to. 

Debating with himself internally for a brief moment, V grumbled and chucked his cigarette butt out the window to spoil the well kept street. “Jack, I gotta call you back,” V hung up, not caring that he cut Jackie off half way through him explaining how some woman was extremely flexible. Turns out he wasn’t exactly done with seeing Gunnar just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Do you like how it’s going so far?
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ Cyberpunk-thot
> 
> (Shout our to @ rpd-rookie for being such a great source of inspiration and ideas!)


End file.
